


Sherlock Is Bored

by dani_hoyle



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Anal Sex, Ficlet, M/M, Spanking, Top Sherlock, bottomjohn, brief but still, toplock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1215892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dani_hoyle/pseuds/dani_hoyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is bored. Never leave him to his own devices when he's bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock Is Bored

**Author's Note:**

> Soo, this is my first writing with any smut in it.. I hope it was good. I really do.. Please review it!:D

Sherlock Holmes was bored. Being bored was not one of his favorite pastimes. John could fix this, easily, and he knew it, but right now he was ignoring Sherlock.

 

“John” 

 

“John, I’m bored.” he stated matter of factly.

 

John just kept on watching the telly as if no one was there and he was all alone.

 

Alright. This clearly was not going to work. He’d have to be a bit more hands on with John. He knew just what to do here. In the months that they had been flatmates, Sherlock had developed an affinity for John Watson, but he also noticed John’s behaviour around him. He knew that John secretly loved him, just as Sherlock loved him, but didn’t want to say anything, for fear of being called a pouf. So, Sherlock took the very route. He turned off the telly, as if to say “Pay attention to me”.

 

“Oi, I was watching that!” John said frustratedly.

 

“I am quite aware” Sherlock said plainly

 

“Well then, sod off and leave me be Sherlock, I refuse to speak with you as of right now.” Though it pained John to say it, if he indulged in Sherlock’s boredom, Sherlock would think it was always okay to be like that to people.

 

“That’s not how this is going to go” Sherlock laughed maniacally and looked at John.

 

“Sherlock, what are you thi-” but he was cut off by Sherlock’s lips crushing into his and his tongue invading his mouth and his teeth grazing his bottom lip.

 

“Oh fuck, Sherlock.. no… we can’t….” John tried

 

“Don’t fight it John, I am going to have you here and now and you are going to beg for me, and I am going to punish you for all your misdemeanors”

 

“No, Sherlock, you’re being ignored for a reason” he said as he pushed Sherlock off, hard as it was with his resolve fleeting and Sherlock’s domineering self really turned him on. He had to get away before his lust got to him and he gave in to Sherlock.

 

He got up in order to struggle but Sherlock quickly pinned him to the couch. He pushed him off and they both fell to the floor. They continued to struggle over to Sherlock’s chair and John pinned him down.

 

“Who’s got the upper hand, now?” John held him down as he tried to struggle. Sherlock shifted under him, and just as it seemed like he was successfully pinned, Sherlock threw his weight and got himself onto John’s back.

 

“Me, I believe” he said. Little did John know he had a trick up his sleeve yet.

 

“I don’t think so, Sher-” Click. Click. John heard on top of him. Much to his dismay, he hadn’t noticed Sherlock grab handcuffs he’d ‘borrowed’ from Lestrade and locked his wrists firmly in place.

 

“I can still best you, Sherlock. I’d rather not hurt you, but I will.” John stated, almost too turned on to think.

 

“No you can’t John, you would never hurt me” Sherlock was grinning at his handiwork.

 

As much as John hated to admit it, Sherlock was right. He couldn’t hurt this beautiful man. There was no denying that he loved him. Plus he had a hard on that was throbbing and couldn’t exactly deny it.

 

“Shit” he’d whispered under his breath. He’d hoped Sherlock hadn’t heard his slip up, but he had.

 

“You figured it out. You know it’s true. You love me, and I love you. Now stop trying to fight it.” he demanded as he stood up and sat down on the couch.

 

John gave up. “I trust you fully, Sherlock.” 

 

“Alright. Come here and get over my knee. You have to be punished.”

 

John hesitated “Sherlock, I-” 

 

“Now. Don’t make me wait. It’ll only be worse for you.” Sherlock was in full dominant mode. He wasn’t about to back down. John, knowing there was no going back, slowly crawled (As he hadn’t gotten up and could only make it to his knees without support) over to Sherlock. Sherlock helped him up over his lap, and took off the handcuffs.

 

“Sherlock, this is-” he was cut off by Sherlock.

 

“Sir. It’s Sir until we’re finished here. Understood?” Sherlock said, the most firm he’d sounded since John had known him. This made his erection throb. 

 

“Yes Sir” 

 

“Now you’re getting it.I’d say four swats per misdemeanor is fair. Okay, let’s see. Firstly, you ignored me. Secondly, you told me to sod off. Thirdly, you swore. No reason for that. Lastly,you resisted. So, in total, that’s sixteen swats. If you sit here and don’t squirm, that’s all it’ll be. Now pull down your trousers. Don’t make me wait.” 

 

“But Sherlock!” he hesitated, and Sherlock spanked him once on each side. He began to blush, his cheeks turning red.

 

“It’s Sir! Now, take them down, or I’ll give you enough swats to make your arse that color” and John quickly pulled down his trousers.

 

“Good boy” he praised John. He rubbed his back and moved his hand down to his left buttock and lifted his hand up into the air, coming down quickly onto it. He repeated this on the other buttock.

 

John whimpered and squirmed trying to give his erection friction against the detective’s legs. Sherlock brought his hand down against the higher part of this thighs two more times.

 

“Ow! Please, Sir, I’ll be good!” John begged him to stop.

 

“Then stop squirming and let me finish, before I have get a paddle!” John ceased all his movements. “Good boy, John.” The detective’s half hard on was evident to John.

 

As John whimpered on the tenth spank, Sherlock let out a slight groan from his sounds. As he finished, John moaned in wanting, which made Sherlock’s half hard on turn into a full throbbing erection.

 

“Now, John, what did we learn?” questioned Sherlock

 

“Not to swear, or disrespect you, or run away, or especially not to ignore you” he moaned into Sherlock’s legs as the detective rubbed his sore arse.

 

“Good. Now what do you want, since you were a good boy?” Sherlock knew full well, but he would make him beg, just as he’s said.

 

John wiggled under him and said “Please, don’t make me say it Sherlock” Sherlock gave him a firm spank. “It’s Sir. Now tell me. Or should I just spank you some more?” he teased.

 

“Noo. I want you, Sir! I want you..” he whined.

 

“You want what from me?” he was just being mean now.

 

“I want your cock inside me!” he shouted. He was so ready, and it made Sherlock’s erection throb.

 

“Very well. Stay here. I’ll be right back. Be ready by the time I’m back.” he said simply.

 

John hurriedly began to strip down completely while Sherlock went to fetch the lube. Sherlock retrieved the lube from the nightstand. Sherlock grinned at the sight of John so submissive. It was cute. He walked up to the doctor and pulled him into a kiss, biting his lower lip and John moaned into his mouth. He couldn’t wait any longer.

“John, is it okay?” He queried, just to be sure.

 

“Mmhm.” he told him desperately.

 

“Okay.” He popped open the cap of lube and spread it onto his fingers and began to prep John. He rubbed one finger over his hole and put pressure, but didn’t penetrate yet. John moaned at this. H then slid one finger in, reaching for his prostate, making John cry out with pleasure. He slipped another finger into his hole, pumping in and out a few more times. He was ready to be fucked.

 

John put his arse up and wiggled, telling Sherlock to go. Sherlock put his prick by his hole and slowly slid into him. John welcomed the slight stretch and burn in his arse, and Sherlock pushed all the way in, causing him to grunt.

 

“You okay?” he asked John.

 

“Yes Sir. It feels so good” 

 

He started out slowly, going in and out carefully, and leaned over and put John’s hard cock in his fist and began to pump. 

 

“Oooohmmmgdddd” was all the doctor could manage.

 

The detective began thrusting in and out of John faster and harder, making them both moan. Sherlock leaned down and nibbled on John’s ear. Then he pulled his head up into a deep kiss.

 

“Ohh! Sir, I’m so close!” John shouted. 

 

“Beg for it, John, beg for it!” Sherlock commanded

 

“Ooohh, please please Sir may I pleease come oh goddd!” John was making noises that brought Sherlock close to the edge.

 

“Come with me John!” He shouted as he began to thrust harder and faster than before, hitting the doctors prostate making him cry out in his arousal. He was fisting at John’s prick and was making him mewl. He pushed one last time, hard, into the doctor coming inside of him, pushing the doctor over the edge. They came screaming each others names loudly and then fell over as Sherlock pulled out of him. They both looked sated and happy.

 

After a few minutes, John broke the silence “Sherlock, I love you”

“I know” he said as he kissed John deeply, sealing a newly made love.


End file.
